


Admit The Past

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer always got what he wanted. And since he's been back at Garden, he wanted a certain lion all to his own. Can he make it work?</p>
<p>Seifer/Squall. Implied Squall/Rinoa. Implied past Seifer/Rinoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, some of you might be confused by this story. This is actually considered a prequel to my story ‘Forget The Past.’ Chapter 1 of this story starts at Chapter 4 in that story and will involve a series of flashbacks and maybe an alternate story… I’m honestly not sure where it’ll go yet, so I figured I would give you all fair warning. xD Also, differing from the original edit, this story is written in third person instead of first person. And as for the term ‘redux reduced’ … This is the lesser detailed version of this chapter. The full detailed one may be posted else ware, unless I end up giving it as a gift… Which tends to happen a lot I notice. xP

Squall couldn’t stop a small gasp from escaping his throat as Seifer’s hands slid up the front of his shirt. He moaned Seifer’s name softly from his place under the blonde. Quite honestly he couldn’t remember how the whole situation even started, but Hyne, right now it felt so good that he didn’t even care.

“What are you thinking, Ice Princess?” Seifer purred into Squall’s ear as he slowly slid a hand down the brunettes’ chest, and even slower, he slipped his hand into his pants, cupping him.

“I… ahhh. Hyne, Seifer…” was all Squall could respond with as the blonde massaged him through his boxers.

“What was that, Ice Princess?” He chuckled into Squall’s ear.

Squall was already panting and made an attempt to look Seifer in the eye, “W.. Why do you call me that?”

Before the question was even finished, Seifer had managed to remove his own shirt as well as Squall’s pants, “Does it matter why I call you that?” He removed Squall’s shirt and started nipping at his neck, earning a few moans. Seifer slipped his hand into the brunettes boxers and started stroking him, earning a few more moans and quite possibly a ‘yes’ in response to the question.

“I call you that because it’s unique.” Seifer purred softly against Squall’s jaw line and was rewarded with a small gasp as he nipped at the skin, “No one else will ever call you that… And that means I have something that they don’t.” He couldn’t stop himself from pulling back to look at the younger man’s eyes and grinning slightly.

Squall panted loudly, staring up at him, “I… I don’t understand.”

Seifer grinned even more and leaned close to the brunettes face, “It means that even if they have Squall Leonhart, I still have my Ice Princess.”

Seifer leaned down and kissed the man deeply, which caused Squall to gasp. Seifer took advantage of the opportunity to slide his tongue into the brunettes’ mouth, causing them both to moan. He sped up his stroking, earning a deep moan from the back of Squall’s throat.

Squall forced himself to break the kiss, panting and moaning heavily, “S-Seifer!”

Seifer grinned and slipped down Squall’s boxers just enough to expose his member as Squall came hard against Seifer’s hand. Unable to resist, Seifer removed his hand and brought it up to his lips, slowly licking at the sticky liquid. He glanced at Squall with lust filled eyes, something about the situation just making him want more.

Squall sat there panting for a few moments, so Seifer took the opportunity to remove Squall’s boxers… As well as the rest of his own clothing. He grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted some onto his own member before positioning the length at Squall’s entrance, which seemed to wake the boy up.  
“Seifer...?”

Seifer grinned and he leaned over him and kissed him deeply, earning a few moans as their tongues fought each other. Then suddenly Seifer thrust into him, earning a gasp and causing the brunette to break the kiss.  
“You alright, Ice Princess?”

Squall blinked, glancing at him, a little surprised that Seifer almost seemed concerned, “Y… Yeah… Keep going.”

He nodded slightly before starting to pump into him rather quickly, causing them both to moan, and Squall to quickly reharden.

At some point Squall could’ve sworn he’d heard Seifer moan his name before claiming his lips in another heated kiss just as the blonde managed to hit Squall’s prostate. Seifer seemed to know exactly what he was doing… And it was a little scary.

After a few more thrusts, Seifer broke the kiss and moaned Squall’s name as he sped up briefly before finishing inside him. In turn, Squall moaned his name and came hard against both of their chests… And after panting for a few moments, seemed to pass out.

Seifer sat there for a few moments panting, before calmly sliding out of him and slicking his hair back to its original position. He used Squall’s boxers to clean off his chest before slipping his clothes back on and walking out of Squall’s room with a slight grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright all there’s the first chapter… Like I mentioned, this is both a prequel AND an alternate story to ‘Forget the Past.’ Just in this version, Squall ends up with Seifer instead of Irvine. Rather amusing I’d say. Anyways yeah, review if you like. More chapters coming soon I hope.


End file.
